


As if No One Knows Anything but Us

by whathappenedinwellington



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lots of blushing, M/M, Top Louis, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathappenedinwellington/pseuds/whathappenedinwellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTuber Louis watches Beauty Vlogger Harry’s coming out video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if No One Knows Anything but Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my writers block on the chaptered fic I’m currently working on, enjoy x

It’s a Friday night and Louis is scrolling through his twitter mentions on his beloved MacBook when he comes across a barrage of tweets tagging himself and @HStylesMUA. As it seems, the user belongs to a fellow YouTuber and the tweets all urge Louis to watch and comment on this persons’ most recent upload.

Intrigued, Louis clicks the link in one of the multitude of tweets. He watches as his twitter redirects him to YouTube and he’s presented with a channel decorated by a pink and white format. _Harry Styles- Makeup, Beauty, Fashion._

The man in the icon is decidedly flawless—a full face of glamorous makeup framed by voluminous, cascading curls. The channel has a whopping 3.5 million subscribers, almost a whole million more than Louis himself. Why has he never heard of Harry Styles?

Louis suddenly remembers why he was sent here and is more than a little confused when he scans Harry’s popular uploads: Beauty Hacks, Night Out Glamour Makeup Tutorial, Winter Fashion Trends… Why would Louis be interested in Harry’s content? Louis runs a channel dedicated to challenges, tags and dares so he’s more than a little confused what Harry must have uploaded which for whatever reason Louis _must see._

Furrowing his brows, Louis clicks on the link to Harry’s uploads and his mouth forms into an O-shape upon seeing the title of Harry’s most recent video, uploaded just 2 hours’ prior: _My Coming Out Journey._

Okay, so that makes more sense. Louis himself never made a coming out video, instead opting for a simple tweet a couple of years back when the speculation in the comments of his videos became too overwhelming. Frankly, coming out videos have always kind of annoyed him. Always over the top dramatic, obviously fishing for views with thumbnails which they appear to be crying as they retell the story of their ‘struggle to self-discovering’ (which really isn’t even a struggle at all).

Alas, he opens the video and the man from the icon appears on his screen, free of makeup but curls looking just as done up as in the photo. He really is quite beautiful if Louis does say so himself.

“Hi guys, it’s Harry welcome to my channel.” He waves, situated the perfect distance from his camera so as that it feels personal and welcoming, his smooth voice conveying the same sentiment. Louis can appreciate that. “Today I’m going to be talking about something I’ve never addressed publically before, on my channel or on any other social media, and I just feel as though it’s time for me to do so. This topic is very near and dear to my heart and it’s still something that effects me deeply to this day so I would appreciate it immensely if you could keep any negative comments to yourself so that we can create a safe space for everyone in the comments section below.

“So with that, let’s get started…” Harry takes a deep breath as Louis resituates himself so that he’s laying down on his bed with his laptop propped up on his stomach.

The video is almost 20 minutes long, he has to get comfy, okay?

“I have never addressed my sexuality online, of course people have made their fair share assumptions, believe me I have heard it all. I am gay and today I’m going to share my story of self-discovery with you all. So just a little bit of a prelude—I grew up in a small town in Cheshire which was very church orientated. I went to church every Sunday and I attended a private, all boys school. I would say that I had a pretty sheltered upbringing. My parents divorced when I was young and my mum raised me and I was an only child so it was just me and her for as long as I can remember.

“A fun fact about me, I was about 10 years old when I started to get into beauty and fashion. I would steal my mum’s magazines and look at the pictures of all these women in these elegant gowns with really beautiful, striking makeup and their hair all done up and I just thought it was the coolest thing ever. Like to me these people weren’t normal people they were like… untouchable.” Harry chuckles to himself. Harry is a good story teller, Louis thinks. He has the attention span of a toddler yet somehow he is captivated by Harry’s words, despite as slow as they do come out.

“Anyway, long story short I started really caring about my appearance and properly looking up to these women. I was always the best dressed and I was like obsessed by my hair… still am.” Harry winks. He’s keeping the tone light unlike most coming out video’s Louis has watched which consist mostly of crying and winging about how tough their life is with lack an actual story. Maybe that is why Louis is so enthralled—originality, genuineness, light-heartedness. Its refreshing.

“When I was 15 I got a job at the local bakery, I’d work every Saturday from 9-5. I saved my money up and I started buying makeup, you know, just drug store stuff. I’d play around with it but I’d never dare wear it out, I don’t think my mum even knew that I had it. I knew then that it wasn’t normal for a guy to wear makeup but I was just so drawn to it. It wasn’t like I thought I was ugly and I needed make-up to cover up, I genuinely, seriously liked it. I liked being creative and reinventing the looks I had seen the people I looked up to do and it just honestly gave me so much happiness and joy.

“Sorry I know this is a long story but I’m getting there I promise.” Harry assures, holding his hands up to the camera in defence. “Around this same time I started realising that maybe I was a little different than all the other guys at school. I think when I started with the makeup is what made me sort of really think about it and realise. I knew what being gay was and I also knew it was kind of frowned upon the community I was in; I didn’t know anyone who was gay. I really didn’t know what to do so I kind of just kept it to myself and went on with my life. After about a year it really started to weigh down on me, all the boys at school were starting to get girlfriends and I felt like I was harbouring a secret. Every time someone would ask me if I was interested in a particular girl or if I had a girlfriend it really weighed me down so one day I decided to confide in my English teacher of all people.”

Harry smirks, shaking his head side to side self-depreciatingly, “Yep, I went to my English teacher to fix my life crisis. He was really kind and reassured me that it was okay to have the feelings that I had and that it was out of my control, blah, blah, blah. However, what he said after that was probably the worst advice I've received in my life, you guys. I can still remember the exact words to this day, what is it—7 years on? He said, and I quote, 'Harry, if you have any sense of self preservation, and I know you do, you will keep this to yourself'.  It was so confusing to me because we'd just had this big heart to heart and he was so kind and understanding and made sure I knew that everything was okay and most importantly that I was okay. Alas, I was 16 and impressionable so of course, I listened to him and this was honestly the beginning of my downfall.

“I became really paranoid about anyone finding out and I started acting like someone I wasn't… I started hanging out with different people—the footy boys of course" Harry rolls his eyes at himself, a soft smile on his lips. "I'm awful at football by the way, two left feet. Of course, I had nothing in common with these guys but it made me feel almost safe being surrounded by them because it was… inconspicuous. I dropped out of theatre and picked up P.E which is probably my biggest regret because I loved theatre and I was actually pretty good at it, I could've made something of it had I continued to pursue it honestly. I threw out all the little makeup I had worked so hard to save up for, I honestly wanted nothing to do with it and I couldn't even stand to keep it in the house. I started dressing like everyone else, my staple outfit was a plain hoodie and loose black jeans and I got the shortest haircut. Yes, I Harry Styles had a buzz cut and yes it was as horrible as you are imagining but I honestly just _resented_ my—now—beloved curls" he strokes the ends of his hair which brushes past his collar bones, looking soft well-maintained. Louis kind of want to touch it.

"I remember I had to beg my mum to let me get it cut and also remember crying myself to sleep the night I did it because I thought I looked ugly and I just didn't feel like myself which is the absolute worst feeling. You’re never going to feel okay when you’re not feeling like yourself. I was so lost and I ended up becoming really, really depressed and it got to the point where I was really, seriously questioning my life.”

Harry’s obviously starting to become effected by the story as his eyes look a little glossier than at the beginning of the video and his voice sounds a little bit strained. He soldiers on nonetheless. 

“About a year later my mum sat me down and told me that she knew I wasn't happy and that she had made an appointment for me to see a psychologist. I didn't want to go but I love my mum and guys, she looked so sad that day and I felt like I'd failed her as her child, her only child, so I went along just to please her. My plan was to go and not really say much but in my first session I actually broke down and balled my eyes out for the whole hour. I told my psychologist that I was gay and I was so scared. I don’t know where it came from, I thought I had suppressed it so well but as soon as I sat down, it just all came rushing out. She suggested that it would be best if I told my mum and told me that the I needed to work on allowing myself to be my true self. I built up the courage and told my mum that I was gay after about 3 sessions with my psychologist. Bless her, she was great about it. We had a long chat one night and she told me she didn't care about that and she just wanted to see me happy again and that it was breaking her heart to see me so sad.

“About 6 months later I was still seeing my psychologist and together we decided it would be most beneficial for me to drop out of school which I'm definitely not saying school isn't important. Don't twist my words," he points directly into the camera accusingly, "school is important and you should make the most of your education but for me… It was important for me to find myself again and I couldn't do that while I was at school.

“I started working full time at the bakery and cut ties with everyone that I went to school with. I started buying makeup again and really getting back into it, I grew my hair out and since then I've never gone below shoulder length again. When I was 18 I made my first YouTube video which was a skin and hair care routine and is still on my channel to this day. I made video's every weekend with no intentions of fame or fortune, at this point in my life I’d learnt to do things because they made me happy. I starting gaining followers pretty rapidly and by the time I was 20 I had 1 million subscribers and YouTube was my full time job which is still just crazy to me and every time I speak about this out loud I'm just like… wow. So thankyou to all of you for allowing me to live my happiness.” Harry puts his hands together like he’s praying and nods his head at the camera once.

“So yeah, that's about all. I've been wanting to make this video for quite some time now and I've just been building up the courage but I'm very glad that I've done it now. The main message here is to always be yourself and love yourself for who you are because that my friends, is the key to happiness—I promise you that. I made this video to help and if there is just one person who maybe is struggling with their identity and in the same boat as I was and this video helped them, then this is all worth it. Everything will get better, I promise. Thankyou all for watching, I'll see you in my next one. Bye my loves." Harry waves goodbye, blowing a kiss to the camera before he covers the camera lens with his hands and Louis' laptop screen fades to black as the video ends.

Wow.

That was… inspiring? Moving?  Heartbreaking? _Heart-warming_? Louis can’t decide.

The clicks back onto the twitter tab and types out a tweet to Harry without much thought.

@LouisTommo28: @HStylesMUA Just seen your video. Really inspiring stuff mate, so much respect #bravery

After he sends the tweet off and clicks Harry’s follow button, Louis closes out of twitter and gets back to editing the dare video he filmed today which he plans to upload tomorrow morning.

He checks his twitter just as he’s about to log off for the night and go to sleep to see a reply from Harry Styles.

@HStylesMUA: @LouisTommo28 Thankyou for your kind words. I am a big fan so its great to have your support. All the love, H.

#bravery trends worldwide.

*

Louis logs back onto twitter for the first time since he received Harry’s tweet the next afternoon to tweet a link to promote his new video which just went live.

@LouisTommo28: New video is up, check it out here!!!

He scrolls through his timeline for a minute uneventfully before switching over to his mentions. Surprisingly, like yesterday, @HStylesMUA is tagged in every tweet Louis is as for as long as he scrolls. He watched the damn video, what has happened now?

It’s when he sees almost every tweet includes #larrystylinson that he understands what is going on. They’re bloody shipping him and Harry together. They send a single tweet to one another and the online world suddenly thinks they should marry and have babies together. Typical.

Oh well, might as well have a little fun with it.

@LouisTommo28: Finally, a movement I can get behind! #larrystylinson

This mentions go crazy then, lots of capital letter and exclamation points from their dedicated shippers (newborn as they are). It escalates to a new level 2 minutes and 42 seconds later, the exact time that it takes Harry to reply.

@HStylesMUA: @LouisTommo28 Get behind literally or metaphorically? I’m down for you to do both. #larrystylinson

Louis almost chokes on his own tongue. He knows that Harry is just playing along but like… Jesus Christ. He seemed so cute and innocent, didn’t even utter one single curse word in the whole 20 minutes Louis watched of him yesterday now he’s here on twitter making sex agreements and Louis needs to lay down for a minute… not before he replies though. Always best to have the last word.

@LouisTommo28: @HStylesMUA Your place or mine?

The fans go crazy.

#larrystylinson trends worldwide for 3 days straight.

*

So it’s not that he has a little crush on Harry or anything, he just happened to stumble across a link to a new video by Harry and like maybe he’s interested in learning how to re-create Rihanna’s VMA’s look, okay? It has nothing to do with Harry personally.

Admittedly, Louis has never actually watched a makeup tutorial in his life but this is actually quite intriguing. The way Harry pays attention to all the smallest of details, details that Louis never even knew were _a thing_ is captivating, such as the way he packs a heap of flour looking powder under his eyes before brushing it away or the way he sticks tiny little individual eyelashes to his own to create a natural yet more enhanced set. Louis may not get it but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate it.

And appreciate he can, what with the way Harry has the camera zoomed in so close to his face so as to capture all of his tiny efforts that Louis can see every little freckle, hair and pore.

Harry Styles really is possibly the most attractive man Louis has set his eyes on. He’s never really been all that into guys that wear makeup but there is just something about the way Harry does, with confidence and pride that Louis can really appreciate.

When he moves onto his lips, camera still zoomed in close, he coats them in a dark purple sort of colour and Louis doesn’t even realise that he’s biting his own lip just watching the motion until he tastes the metallic like taste of his own blood.

Harry’s lips are unreal. His cupid’s bow could probably rival Rihanna’s herself.

The video ends shortly after with Harry’s little prayer hands, bow _thing_ (what Louis realises now is Harry’s signature sign off) and Louis is quick to click on the video in the suggestions bar that his curser has been hovering over since he opened the video, a Q and A dated 6 months ago.

“Hello everyone, its Harry. As you can tell by the title I am doing a Q and A today. You asked me to ask you… I asked you to ask me, yep that’s better.” Louis can’t help the smile that stretches across his face at the adorable confusion scrunching Harry’s lightly made up features.

“I asked you to ask me questions on twitter so that we can all get to know each other a little better and I’m going to answer as many of them as I can now, let’s get started!”

Harry unlocks his phone, pursing his lips as he scrolls through the question, face lighting up when he finds one he likes, “Aha! First question, do you wear makeup everyday? No I do not. I love makeup and I love being that person who does something as trivial as their grocery shopping with full glam but I also definitely enjoy my no makeup days. Its good to be able to appreciate yourself without makeup and spend time with your no makeup self. Therapeutic.”

Louis thinks Harry is the most adorable person on the planet and he should be protected at all costs. _Spend time with your no makeup self,_ honestly.

“Next one. Favourite new discovery product?”

Louis kind of zones out as Harry answers a few more question watching as Harry’s lips delicately curve around each word as he talks about makeup and skin care products he’s been loving. Louis has a chuckle when Harry literally calls his hair his baby and can’t help his satisfied smirk when Harry proclaims that he is in fact single. He’s back to appreciating Harry’s mouth when he says a word which decidedly looks very similar to ‘Louis Tomlinson’ prompting Louis to rewind the video faster than he ever has before.

“What YouTuber’s are you currently watching? I love you, Harry. I love you too,” Harry squints back at the phone screen in hand, “Anna. Thankyou for your question. Umm, Of course my girl Nikki and Manny, always. I’ve also recently really been into Louis Tomlinson’s videos, LouisTommo28 his user is, if you haven’t already you should check him out he’s really, really funny so I like watching his videos very much.”

Dead. Louis is dead. Not only did Harry know who he was when Louis tweeted him but he _liked_ him. He watched his videos enough to recommend them to his 3.5 million person following.

This knowledge is the best Louis has received all day and it would only be right to put it to use in some way.

@LouisTommo28: @HStylesMUA A little birdy tells me you’re a fan of my video’s. We should make a video together… clothes on or off?

Ha. Sex tape jokes. The reply comes almost instantly.

@HStylesMUA: @LouisTommo28 It’s true, I am a fan. Both videos are tempting…

Louis smirks

@LouisTommo28: @HStylesMUA DM me for deets

Louis doesn’t actually expect Harry to DM him but he’s proven wrong when not a minute later a message comes through.

@HStylesMUA: Hiiiiiiii

@LouisTommo28: Not going to lie, didn’t actually expect you to DM me

@HStylesMUA: Well I mean our fans have practically married us at this point so I think its only appropriate to message my husband.

@HStylesMUA: Does that mean you don’t actually want to make a video :(

@LouisTommo28: Of course I would! Didn’t know if you’d be up for it though…

@HStylesMUA: Wait we are talking about a YouTube video now and not a sex tape… right? Gotta know before I agree to anything.

@LouisTommo28: Haha, no I am definitely talking about a YouTube video. It would be fun, the ‘larry shippers’ would go crazy for it.

@LouisTommo28: Are you saying you wouldn’t be down for a sex tape then? Boo :(

@HStylesMUA: They definitely would go crazy for it, we should do it. About the sex tape, I mean you never know… ;)

@LouisTommo28: Harry Styles you are a flirt. Seemed so harmless in your videos

@HStylesMUA: You watched my videos then?

Shit.

@LouisTommo28: Maybe one or two… you’re very talented Harry even if I don’t understand what the point of colouring in your eyebrows is… I mean there’s already eyebrows there, why draw them on?

@HStylesMUA: Hey, eyebrows are VERY important must you know. Frame your face, do I need to give you a lecture about the importance of eyebrows.

@LouisTommo28: No thankyou. I have 5 sisters for that.

@LouisTommo28: So this video, you live in London too, right? Would you be down to film it tomorrow? I know its short notice but best to get it out there while everyone all excited about it.

@HStylesMUA: I do live in London and I am definitely down to film tomorrow. You could come to my place if you’d like? Whatever time suits you, I am free all day.

Oh god. This is actually happening. Louis is going to Harry Styles home.

Oh fuck. Oh shit.

@LouisTommo28: Around midday alright?

*

Louis has probably never been so nervous to meet anyone in his entire 24 years of life. The fact that Harry seems like the most approachable person ever makes Louis feel even more ridiculous about his nerves because why the bloody hell is he so nervous? Harry is just a normal person. He seriously needs to get himself together if he wants to arrive on time.

They decided to keep the whole thing on the down low to really shock their fans when they actually do post a video together which is really giving Louis a little kick just thinking about. His favourite thing about his success on YouTube has to be interacting with his fans. They’re like an extended family to him and he really loves to be as interactive as possible and share as much of his personal life as he can.

He dresses in a dark blue, low cut T-shirt with a black pair of jeans and black vans. He styles his hair into a messy fringe which any attempt at making his hair look good is probably futile when he’s going to be sitting next to Harry Styles, a man who is literally known for his hair and treats it like his offspring. Ridiculous.

Maybe a little endearing.

Harry lives close, like surprisingly close. Just one stop on the tube, a mere 10 minutes total travel time. Somehow though, when Louis is standing in front of Harry’s apartment complex, he kind of wishes it had of taken longer to get here. After spending the same amount of time as it took to travel to Harry’s home pacing out out the front of it, Louis has sufficiently psyched himself up enough to buzz Harry’s apartment.

“Hello?” Harry’s voice comes through the intercom.

“It’s Louis” Oh god. His voice sound’s weird. He should just lea-

“Louis! I’ll meet you down there!”

Oh shit, okay. Harry is coming down which means Louis has the time it takes Harry to get from the third floor to the front door of the lobby to make a run for it and pretend this never happened.

“Louis, hi.” Too late.

“Hey, Harry.”

Harry goes straight in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Louis shoulders and pressing their cheeks together. Louis’ own arms come up to wrap around Harry’s waist and he immediately feels all the tension ease out of his body. Why was he so nervous again?

Harry smells sweet and oh yes, his curls (which brush against Louis face and neck) are as soft as they look, maybe softer. Louis can feel the warmth of Harry’s body radiating through him, lulling him into a sense of calm and security. Harry is a really good hugger.

Is this hug lasting too long for two people who just met? Louis releases him, just to be safe.

When he pulls back, Harry is smiling softly and he is definitely even more beautiful in person, if that was even possible.

Apparently Louis has also lost his brain to mouth filter, “You look gorgeous.”

The regret he has upon saying the words immediately evaporates when Harry blushes a soft, pink shade. People probably pay money for that colour.

“Thankyou, as do you.”

“Oh please.” Louis waves off. “You’re the guru, you’re probably judging my whole appearance right now.”

“No seriously, you do look good. This look suits you.” Harry begins to reach out but seems to think better of it and quickly retracts his hand and points to the door instead. “Uh, so wanna go up?”

Louis nods and follows Harry up to his apartment.

“This place is nice… I was actually looking at an apartment is this area when I first moved out to London. Didn’t end up too far away anyway but yeah, was looking at a place like 2 streets over.”

Harry nods along, leading Louis into the kitchen.

“I like it here. It’s a bit quieter which is good for me coming from a small town and all. There’s more than enough bustle here for me let alone in central…”

Louis doesn’t know if Harry would be comfortable with him mentioning his coming out video in conversation but his reply comes out before he can think better of it, “Yeah, you said in your video you were from a small town. Must have been such a big change…”

Harry doesn’t look uncomfortable in the slightest when he says, “So you really did watch my video then?” genuine smile poised on his slightly glossy lips.

Oh god, his lips are even better in real life. Full and smooth and mocking Louis with every swipe of Harry’s tongue over the delicate skin.   

“Yeah, of course I did.” Louis assures, “That was really brave you know? After everything you went through. Really cool that you want to help other people.”

Harry takes his bottom lip between his teeth to bite down the smile which grew bigger with Louis praise and Louis has to restrain himself from reaching out to release it.

“Anyway!” Louis claps his hands together. “Where will we be filming so I can set my camera up?”

“Right. Um.” Harry seems to be shaking himself out of a daze—literally—shaking his head back and forth before he says, “I have my filming room but I was thinking we could just do it out in the living room? There’s windows so we don’t need to use any artificial lighting and it’ll be a bit more casual. If that is alright with you of course? We can do it anywhere you’d like, just a suggestion.”

Louis sets about setting his filming equipment up in front of the white, three section couch in the living room. This just confirming to Louis that Harry is in fact not real—what 22-year-old guy can maintain a spotless white couch? Seriously there is not even a single mark on this thing, no signs of spilt food or dirty feet marks in sight.

Harry returns just to the room just as Louis is finishing up with 2 cups of tea and a plate of little sandwich triangles which look gourmet and how the fuck does Harry make a sandwich look gourmet? He sets the sandwiches along with the tea on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d had lunch or not so I just decided to quickly whip something up… its alright if you’re not hungry just didn’t want to be a bad host.” Harry says looking almost shy, avoiding Louis’ gaze and hiding behind his hair.

“This is great Harry, thanks.” Louis picks up a triangle which appears to contain ham, cheese and pickles—Louis favourite.

They chat about their ideas for the video while they eat and drink and Louis has a close call with the couch when a slice of beetroot falls out of his sandwich, merely catching it in time before it would’ve hit the white exterior.

Louis finds that Harry is actually very easy to talk to and they have a lot more in common than Louis would’ve initially assumed going into this. He’s intrigued by the way Harry speaks, the way he gestures with his entire body and gives Louis his full, undivided attention. Something about him is just so soft and gentle that Louis feels he’s wrapped in cotton candy simple when he looks into his eyes.

Louis has never felt this strongly towards someone he met only an hour prior and he feels as though that should scare him but for some reason, it doesn’t. It’s actually quite comforting.

The decide to name the video ‘Dating Harry Styles’ and they will together do the ‘get to know me tag’ as if they were asking each other question on a date. Their fans will go crazy it.

“You ready?”

Harry nods.

“Hey guys, it Louis and I’m back for another video. Today I am joined by…” Louis gestures grandly towards Harry. “Harry Styles!”

Harry gives a little wave, “Hello”

“So about a week ago Harry here made a video where he came out of the closet and today we’re going to celebrate!”

The video runs smoothly, they both have a good laugh and they finish up filming in under an hour which is pretty much a record for Louis since he tends to become distracted very easily.

It’s when he’s packing up his filming equipment that he realises that he really has no reason to hang around any longer and Harry is probably waiting for him to depart. The thought kind of unsettles him a little bit because the video is over now, the ‘larry’ hype will inevitably die down eventually and then Louis will have no valid reason to see Harry again. Okay, the thought is more than unsettling, it is actually kind of saddening.

“You could um… edit the video here if you’d like?” Harry says, breaking Louis out of his own depressing thoughts. “Then we can like, you know, upload it together and see the reaction and stuff?”

So Harry doesn’t want him to leave then. Maybe he’s thinking the same thing Louis is. Maybe he’s creating excuses to stay in each other’s company for longer. Harry’s sincere tone and light blush only heighten Louis’ hope.

“Yeah, good idea.”

*

“aaaaaaaand it’s officially live.”

It didn’t take long to edit the video. Louis had opted to leave in a lot of their out takes and silly moments in between question because Harry is just so cute and lovable and he couldn’t face parting with the footage. 

“Oh god, my twitter is already exploding.” Harry says from where he’s sat next to him on the white couch. They started out just about on opposite ends but somehow their body’s are now lined up and pressed against each other. Harry is so close Louis can smell the sweet formula of Harry’s shampoo and feel Harry’s breath against when he speaks.  

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, listen to this ‘OMG Larry made a video together I’m wet’ ‘Louis is at Harry’s house. Louis is sitting on Harry’s couch. Is this a dream?’ ‘The video is like the start of a porno, so much sexual tension, just fuck already!’”

Louis is hiding his face behind his hands while Harry reads off more raunchy tweets, thing is—he totally agrees. Harry is in a fit of giggles about 10 tweets in, his body rumbling against Louis’ and Louis just can’t take it anymore.

He likes Harry.

He likes Harry so much and he doesn’t want this to be a joke anymore.

He grabs Harry’s hand and his giggles cease immediately furrowing his brows and tilting his head slightly like a confused puppy at Louis serious expression and oh god, he’s so fucking _cute_. Cute doesn’t even cut it he’s adorable and sweet and endearing and Louis just want to kiss him.

“Go on a date with me. A real date. I would like to take you on a date.” Louis says so suddenly that he catches himself off guard.

Harry’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline. “A date?”

“Yes a date. I want to take you on a date like right now.”

“Right now?” They’re still holding hands.

“Yes, right now. Are you going to repeat everything I say?”

Harry ducks his head causing his hair to flop over his face but Louis doesn’t miss the delighted smile which take over Harry’s face before he does so.

“Sorry. You just caught me off guard, I didn’t think you would be interested in me. I’d love to go on a date with you, Louis.”

Its Louis turn to look confused. “You didn’t think I’d want to go on a date with you? Are you kidding me? Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with you? You’re so nice and charming and probably the most attractive human I’ve ever laid eyes on, like seriously you are stunning. I really, really like you, Harry, and I would really like to get to know you for real. I’d like to take you on a date.”

Harry is positively beaming, “I like you too, Louis.  Like I’ve probably had a crush on you since I first started watching your videos. I was actually so nervous to meet you today, I probably changed my outfit about 4 times before you arrived.”

Interesting piece of information…

“Okay, let’s stop inflating each other’s ego’s now before we don’t actually end up on this date because we both fall in love with ourselves.” Louis deflects, mostly because he can’t stop blushing and he’s _never_ been a blusher. Luckily Harry is in the same state so Louis feels slightly better.

Louis pushes himself off the couch, pulling Harry along with him by the hand.

“Come along, Harry, I have big plans… which I came up with just now.”  

*

Louis didn’t actually have big plans, he had a plan to make it up as he went and pray to God that Harry was charmed. They end up at a cosy Italian restaurant where Louis eats quite often and learns that Harry often does too.

“It’s actually quite unbelievable that we’ve never ran into each other before. We live so close.” Louis comments as he slurps up the last of his spaghetti.

Harry looks radiant in the soft lighting, soft features more pronounced in the warm glow of the single candle adorning their table. It all feels very intimate.

“Not just that but also being in the YouTube world, I’m sure we’ve probably been at the same conventions or in the same hotel or something at one point or another.” Harry replies dabbing around his mouth with a napkin.

“Maybe we we’re just meant to meet now.”

Harry absolutely glows and Louis doesn’t think he could take his eyes off him if he tried.

“Maybe.”

*

“Close your eyes.”

“Louis.” Harry whines. “Just let me see.”

“Close your eyes.” Louis repeats.

Harry eventually does as he’s told, rolling his eyes fondly before closing them. Louis opens the side door to the garage of his building guiding a blind Harry through with a gentle hand on the small of his back.

As soon as they had finished up their dinner, Louis had led Harry the three block walk to his apartment building with an idea for the next part of their date in mind. Harry spent the whole walk guessing where they were going and what they were doing, however Louis stayed tight-lipped and decided to keep the whole thing a surprise. Harry may have pouted and proclaimed that he didn’t like surprises but Louis could tell by glint in his eye and excited tilt to his voice that he was having just as good of a time as Louis was.

Once inside the garage, he steps up behind Harry covering his already closed eyes with his hands and leans close to whisper in his ear.

“Ready?”

Harry nods, his curls brushing against Louis cheek. He relishes in the sensation before taking his hands away from Harry’s eyes and wrapping them around his waste.

Harry gasps when he see’s what in front of him, turning around in Louis’ grip.

“You have a car? Who has a car in London?” Harry says it as if he is the most foolish person ever but Louis can tell that he’s impressed.

“Fancy a ride?”

*

Louis is stalling. He’s driving around in circles and he knows that Harry is catching on the third time they drive past the same McDonalds.

“Louis… are we lost?” 

Okay so maybe he hasn’t caught on, he just thinks that Louis is a moron. Is that better or worse?

“Nope.” Louis quips.

They had been driving around for about 40 minutes and Louis knew that the first screening at the drive in theatre that they’ve driven past at least 3 times isn’t screening their first movie for at least another half hour. His plan was to drive on in right as the movie is starting but as it is, his car is running quite low on fuel and he would would rather not break down before they even get there and ruin his date with the most gorgeous man on the planet.

They get to the cinema with about 20 minutes until the first screening and if Louis thought this would take away the excitement of the surprise then he is pleasantly mistaken. Harry is absolutely beaming, grinning from ear to ear and leaning across the centre console to place a delicate kiss on Louis cheek.

“I’ve never been to the drive in’s! I feel like one of them Tumblr kids, don’t you?” Louis opens his mouth to reply but Harry just barrels on in his excitement. He’s like a puppy whose owners have just returned from work and Louis can’t help but to be fond. “Thankyou so much, Lou, seriously. No one has even put this much effort into taking me out before. I love it, so thankyou.”

“You should be spoiled, Harry. Always.”

Harry just shrugs him off but the lingering smile he can’t seem to bite down and the peachy glow to his cheeks indicates that he’s quite pleased by this revelation.

When Harry finds out the movie they’re seeing is in fact a rom-com that he’s apparently been _dying_ to see, he accidently honks the car’s horn in his haste to wrap his arms around Louis in the drivers seat. The dirty looks they receive from the people in other cars for the disturbance is totally worth it.

*

It’s about 11pm when the make it back to Harry’s apartment. After the first movie, they decided to stay for the second screening of some comedy starring Seth Rogan that looked way too appealing to pass up. Louis couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Harry, eyes scrunched up in delight and dimple so deep that Louis could probably make a home in them.

They’ve just rolled up to the front of Harry’s apartment, Louis parking next to the gutter and shutting the engine off. When he turns to face Harry, he’s already watching him with a broad smile that Louis can’t help but reciprocate.

“I had a great time tonight.” Harry starts. “Definitely the best date I’ve ever been on, so thankyou.”

Louis reaches out to tuck the right side Harry’s hair behind his ear, flattening his hand on the side of his neck. “Thankyou for agreeing to come, I had a good time too.”

Harry is the one to lean in first, Louis meeting him in the middle and their lips touching at last. Harry’s lips are as soft and silky as they look and the mere light brush of them against his own is enough to drive Louis wild. He opens his mouth gently, Harry following suit and sighing into Louis’ mouth contentedly.

The kiss picks up pace abruptly as their tongues meet. Louis takes Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth before swiping his tongue over it and back into Harry’s mouth where it slides against Harry’s so tantalisingly that Louis is just about trembling with _want_ and _need._

Harry’s hands are in his hair and Louis feels like all of his senses have been evaded and all he can feel is Harry. Harrys mouth on his, Harry’s nose brushing against his cheek, Harry’s hair tickling his neck, Harry’s broad back under the palms of his hands. The proximity is intoxicating.

Harry pulls back abruptly looking dazed, his lips darker and puffier. “Come up with me?”

“Are you sure?” Louis might pass out if Harry changes his mind but he’s a gentleman and he has to ask, alright? “Its okay if- “

“I’m sure, Louis. Please I want you so bad.” Harry just about whines as he leans back in for another dirty, tongue-heavy kiss and how can Louis say no to him?

Louis reluctantly detaches his mouth from Harrys, throwing the door open and rushing around to the passenger side to let Harry out. Harry grabs his hand and just about drags him into his building and moves straight for the stairs, not even pretending to have enough patience to wait for the elevator.

Louis takes the time that it takes Harry to fumble with his keys and unlock the front door to his apartment to really admire him. He really is a sight to behold from his perfectly styled hair to the slight inward turn of his feet—Harry Styles is beautiful and Louis doesn’t know how he got to lucky as to be in this position. He silently thanks himself for what whatever he must have none right in his past life to deserve the attention of Harry Styles in this one.

The door swings open and Harry drags Louis in with a smug smile when he realises what he must have been thinking to lose focus while raking his eyes up and down Harry’s body. He leads him to the bedroom which is just as impressively not suited to a 22-year-old male as the rest of the house. The bed is big and luxurious with a white, ruffled duvet cover and purple sheets perfectly decorated with an array of soft pillows.

Harry kicks his shoes off as he passes the room’s threshold and immediately flops himself onto the middle of the bed, propping himself up against the headboard. Louis physically can’t stop himself from giving his cock a squeeze through the fabric of his jeans at the sight.

Harry sits up straighter, pulling his shirt over his head and prompting Louis into action from where he’s still standing by the door. He quickly kicks his shoes off before unbuttoning his jeans and stripping them off his legs. His shirt soon follows before he makes his way over to Harry, crawling across the bed before he’s positioned over his body and diving in for another kiss.

Louis hovers above Harry, supporting himself with his forearms next to Harry’s head. Harry’s arms are tight around his middle as he arches up into Louis body, brushing their bare chests together and searching for more friction. More skin on skin contact.

“Louis.” Harry whines into the kiss, upper body’s completed glued together while their lower halves cease to touch. “Please Louis. Touch me.”

God. He sounds so desperate, so eager that Louis has to suppress an outright moan at the whiny tilt to his voice. The way Harry is sprawled out underneath him, handing over himself to Louis and granting him full control over his body is maddening and sends heat straight to his cock.

“Shh baby, I’ll take care of you.”

With that, Louis reluctantly moves himself away from Harry’s lips, lips grazing over his sharp jaw and to his neck where he opens his mouth on the front of his throat. He sucks a mark there and relishes in the stifled noises he can feel vibrating through Harry’s throat and they way Harry can’t seem to keep still underneath him. He’s so deeply effected already and Louis did that. Its absolutely maddening is what it is.

He traces his way down Harry’s throat with his tongue, passing over his collar bones and down his lightly toned stomach before he reaches the top of his jeans. He glances up at Harry for permission, receiving a very enthusiastic nod before he pops the button and pulls the skin tight material down Harry’s legs. The bulge in the front of Harry’s pants is obscene, a visible wet patch at the front where the head of his cock no doubt sits. Louis ducks down and traces his tongue over the area, Harry arching his back off the bed with a chocked off sound.

He settles between Harry’s legs, bracing himself with a hand on each of Harry’s thighs before ducking down and covering Harry’s clothes cock with his mouth and breathing hotly against it. He moves up slightly, taking the band of the fabric between his teeth, pulling it away from Harry’s body and best he can before using his hands to pull them off the rest of the way. Harry’s cock slaps against his stomach and he’s so hard that it looks almost painful, flushed an angry red, the tip on the verge of purple. Still though, Harry doesn’t make any move to reach for it, to relieve any of the built up pressure. In fact, it’s looks as though he is physically restraining himself from doing so, giving Louis complete control and only allowing himself only what Louis gives him.

Fuck.

Louis eventually takes pity, licking a strip up his palm before wrapping it around Harry in a tight grip, slowly moving it up and down the full length of Harry’s cock. Harry all but screams in response, stomach sunken in and fingers gripping his own hair like a lifeline.

Louis ducks his head down to lick a single stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock before taking the flushed crown into his mouth, continuing the movements of his hand all the while.

“Louis… Louis, fuck, Louis.” Harry babbles.

Louis doesn’t know if he wants Louis to respond or if he’s simple so immersed in his own pleasure they he can’t help the sounds flowing from his mouth. He’s probably not even aware of them. Fuck.

He pulls his mouth off nonetheless, “Yes babe?”

Harry’s breathing is so laboured that it takes him a few moments to settle himself down enough to speak, “Louis. Please… I need more.”

Louis continues to stroke Harry with his hand, moving back up his body to capture Harry’s lips in a sweet kiss before nuzzling into Harry’s neck and speaking directly into his ear. “What do you want, babe? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck me.” Harry blurts out. “Please, want you to fuck me, Louis.”

Louis feels his neglected cock twitch against Harry’s hip simply from his words. He still has his pants on and he feels as if he gets any harder then his cock will rip right through the fabric. He stops the movement of his hand on Harry pushing his pants down and giving himself a quick squeeze before sliding both of his hands up the length of Harry’s body to cup his face.

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you.” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips. “I’ll fuck you so good, Harry. Going to make you feel so good. I promise. You deserve to feel good.”

Louis dives back in for another kiss as Harry reaches out towards the bedside table before pushing a half empty bottle of lube against the back of Louis hand, still resting against the side of his face, urging him to take it. Louis does so, taking Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth before moving back down his body and urging Harry to turn onto his stomach.

“That’s it, baby.” Louis says as he takes both of Harry’s arse cheeks into his hands, placing a delicate kiss at the base of his spine. “Look so good like this, Harry, fuck, you’re doing so well.”

Louis uncaps the lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers, using his other hand to spread Harry’s cheeks while he rubs at the rim of his exposed hole with the slick fingers. Harry is completely pliant under Louis, head rested on the pillow and body slack against the sheets. He would almost look peaceful if it weren’t for death hold his teeth has on his swollen, bottom lip, the scrunch of his skin around his tightly sealed eyes or the fact that his hands gripping the sheets so fiercely that his knuckles have turned white. Louis can tell that he’s concentrating hard on keeping totally still for Louis. On being good for Louis.

Louis uses his pointer finger to press inside of him, releasing a gratifying whine from deep inside Harry.

“More, Louis, please more.”

“Shhh.” Louis sooths, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the roundest point of Harry’s left cheek, the movement of his finger inside of Harry not once faltering. “We have time. No need to rush. Relax.”

Harry is obviously desperate, flushed down to his chest, breathing erratic and whole body rumbling with the force of his moans, yet he still nods. Still agrees with Louis. Louis would like to see how far he could push him, how far Harry would allow him to take this, how close he could put him on edge and for how long until Harry physically couldn’t take it any longer.

One day, Louis thinks.

For now, he slips his finger out of Harry and replaces it with two. Harry has his arse lifted off the bed and is moving it in complimenting circles to Louis movements. Louis starts scissoring his fingers, a third finger stroking and teasing at Harry’s rim before slipping in alongside the others.

“You ready for me, darling?” Louis asks, stroking his free hand along the flank of Harry’s body comfortingly.

“Please, Louis.” Harry whines, flipping himself onto his back when Louis pulls his finger out from inside him. Harry pulls Louis down by the shoulder so that he’s hovering over his body, forcing his neck off the pillows to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss and wrapping his legs around his hips. “Fuck me now, please.”

“Condom?” Louis asks, stoking Harry’s thighs.

Harry just shakes his head, pulling Louis closer to his body and tightening his legs around his hips, “Don’t need it. I’m clean and I trust you. Please, Louis just fuck me.”

“Babe.” Louis chuckles when Harry reaches towards Louis dick, no doubt with plans to direct it towards his hole. “We need to use a condom. Just to be safe.”

Harry looks up at him like he’s just kicked a puppy. “Do you not trust me?”

“Hey,” Louis sooths, leaning in for a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. “Of course I trust you. I don’t know about you but I know _I’ve_ been with people since the last time I was tested. Just to be safe. We can both get tested, tomorrow if you really want, and then I will fuck you bare, I promise.”

Louis doesn’t even realise he’s made the implication of a _next time_ until he’s already said it. Harry seems to be into the idea if the way he’s frantically nodding is anything to go by.

“Okay. Yeah, top drawer.”

Louis reaches over to the bedside table with Harry’s legs still wrapped around his body, ripping a single condom off the strip inside before tearing it open and rolling it down his cock. He leans over Harry, giving himself a few stroke before lining himself up with Harry’s hole with a firm hand around his base.

He teases Harry’s rim with the tip for a few moments before the sheer need to be inside of him becomes too overwhelming to ignore and he slowly pushes in. Louis holds Harry arse slightly above the bed with two firm hands on his hips as he slowly begins to thrust.

Harry looks to be in his bliss, head thrown back on the pillow and mouth hanging open on a silent scream. The line of his throat, already displaying the beginnings of a purple bruise from Louis mouth earlier, looks too exquisite for Louis to ignore. As he leans down one of Harry’s legs slip off of his hips and Louis throws it over his shoulder before attaching his mouth to Harry’s neck.

The new angle of his thrusts paired with his mouth against his neck makes Harry scream, raking his nails down Louis back.

“You feel so good, Harry. Fuck I wish you could see yourself right now, look so good and you’re all mine.” Louis babbles into the junction of Harry’s shoulder and he continues to snap his hips, balls slapping against Harry’s arse. The sound is energizing.

Harry slides his hands into Louis hair, panting, “Yours. I’m all yours.”

Louis lifts his head as his hips pick up pace, pressing his mouth to Harry’s in a searing kiss.

“Louis.” Harry pants into Louis mouth, their teeth clashing together with the frantic movements of their lower bodies. “Please. Need you to touch me.”

Louis doesn’t have to be told twice, reaching between their bodies and taking Harry’s in his hand he strokes his cock in sync with his own thrusts.

Louis can feel his orgasm looming close when Harry suddenly arches his back entirely off the bed, mouth dropping open on a whimper and his cock spurts white ropes of cum onto his stomach. Louis strokes him through it, thrusts slowing down to a stop before he goes to pull out only to be stopped by Harry dropping his leg from his shoulder and securing them both around his waist, forcing him to stay inside.

“Finish off.” Harry pants, still coming down from his own orgasm.

“Are you sure?” Louis asks because Harry just had probably the most intense orgasm Louis has ever seen (and he’s watched a lot of over-dramatized porn) and he’s bound to sensitive and a little bit sore.

“Yes, Louis. Keep going.”

So Louis does and it only takes a few more thrusts for his orgasm to hit, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he scrunches them closed and shoots into the condom. He grips the base of his cock and pulls out, Harry hissing at the sensation, before dropping onto his side next to Harry. He pulls the condom off, tying it off and leaving it on top of the sheet by his side—they’re going to have to wash them anyway.

“Thankyou” Harry whispers, curling up against Louis’ body with his head tucked underneath his chin.

“For what? Having sex with you?” Louis snorts, wrapping his arms tight around Harry’s body. “My pleasure, babe.”

Harry chuckles and Louis feels the rumble of it against his naked body. “I meant like thankyou for today. Thankyou for taking me out and thankyou for a good time. Thankyou, Louis.”

“Of course. I had a good time too, you know and I’d like to do this again. If you’re on board, obviously.”

Harry snorts, “Did you see how hard I just came? I think I’d like to do this again.”

“Using me for my body.” Louis shakes his head. “Here I was thinking you actually liked me.”

Harry tilts his head to look up at him and Louis is struck by the sincerity in Harry’s beautiful eyes, “You know I’m only joking. I really do like you Louis and I would like to give this and try and see where it goes.”

“I know, babe.” Louis kisses the top of his head. “I’d like that too. For now though I would quite like a sleep.”

“Me too.” Louis feels soft lips against his chest. “Sleep tight, Louis.”

They fall asleep above the covers cuddled up close, their skin sticking together with a combination of sweat and cum with a used condom by their side. Louis doesn’t remember the last time he slept so well.

*

“Hello everyone, it’s Harry and today I am joined by my lovely boyfriend, Louis!” Harry chirps into the camera.

“Hello Harry’s subscribers!” Louis waves by Harry’s side on the white couch, right over the tea stain he had made one night when he’s fallen asleep with a fresh cup in his hand and woken up by the boiling liquid running down his arm.

Louis and Harry have been together for about 6 months now, becoming official boyfriends just 1 week after the day they met. They had made their relationship ‘online official’ about 3 months in after _a lot_ of speculation and since then the Larry shippers have been _begging_ for them to film together. Like begging is probably putting it lightly. They have been out on dates before where they’ve met fans who have literally gotten down on their knees and pleaded with them to make certain videos together, the boyfriend tag seemingly the most common request.

So here they are.

“Today we’re going to be doing the boyfriend tag. Probably both of our most requested videos ever, would you agree, babe?”

“Definitely.” Louis responds, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and winking at the camera, “Although I’m not really sure why, you’re not that interesting.”

“Heeeeeeey.” Harry pouts.

Louis kisses it, turning it into a broad smile before they pucker, requesting another kiss which Louis is more than happy to deliver.

“Just kidding, you know I love you.”

Because, yeah. That’s a thing they’re saying. _I love you._ Ever since one night about 3 months into their relationship when Louis was laying on his back with Harry’s head pillowed on his chest and they were both coming down from their orgasmic highs. It felt right and it just slipped straight out.

“I love you, too. Now let’s stop being _that_ gross, cute couple that everyone tends to label us and get on with the video, shall we?”

“Let’s.” Louis agrees.

“Okay first question. I’m sitting in front of the TV what am I watching?” Harry asks, raising his eyebrows at Louis. Pft, as if he could get this wrong.

“We’ve both really been getting into ‘Orange is the New Black’ recently- “

“Please don’t comment any spoilers! We’ve only just started on season 2!” Harry cuts him off.

“So, yeah probably ‘Orange is the New Black’.” Louis tells the camera.

“I agree. You also watch a lot of football. Like a lot. Like every game of the Premier League every week.” Harry rolls his eyes into the camera. “Seriously guys, not even exaggerating. Pray for me.”

“Hey, you like it too, don’t lie.” Louis quips.

“Yeah maybe one game a week. And I don’t need to see all that post-match crap… or pre-game crap for that matter. Anyway! Next question, what size shoe am I?”

“Easy. 11.”

“Correct, yours are 9’s.”

“These are too easy,” Harry shakes his head.

“Or maybe we just spend way too much time together.” Louis quips.

“True, wouldn’t have it any other way either.” Harry scrolls through his phone for the next question. “Okay, we go out for dinner. What drink to I order?”

Louis purses his lips. “Are we talking alcoholic or non-alcoholic?”

“Let’s do both.”

“Okay, non-alcoholic always water. Alcoholic though… usually something fruity?”

“That’s not an answer!” Harry laughs. “More specific, Louis.”

When Louis takes just a little bit too long to respond Harry literally gasps out loud, “Oh my god! I’ve stumped you, you don’t know the answer! I win!”

“You can’t win, Harry!” Louis rebuts. “And even if you could it’s not like you answered mine!”

“Coke for non-alcoholic and rum and coke for alcoholic” Harry immediately retorts.

“Well, shit.” Louis mutters under his breath. “That’s not fair though! That was too easy.”

“Nope, I am the champion. Sorry, babe but I am the better boyfriend. Better luck next time!”

Harry is literally tackling Louis on the couch, poking at his sides and proclaiming his victory. Louis is not even made about it—Harry is just so cute. Cute and _his_.

“You were witnesses, everyone! I am the better boyfriend and there is no debating it anymore!”

“No one was debat –” Louis tries before Harry covers his mouth with his hand and speaks over his muffled words.

“That’s it for this week’s video! Give it a like and I’ll see you in my next one, bye!”

Louis breaks free from Harry’s grip and ruffles Harry’s perfectly styled hair like he knows he despises.

Harry gasps, patting the strands back into place. “Louis Tomlinson, how very dare you?”

Louis responds by gripping the back of Harry’s head and pulling him into a kiss, flopping back against the couch. After a few moments when Louis has decided that Harry is dazed enough he pulls away and jumps in front of the still recording camera.

“I’m actually the best boyfriend and since I said it last it has to be true, bye!” Louis blows a final kiss to the camera before covering the lens with his hands and ending the recording.

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry shakes his head fondly from where he still lay on the couch.

“You love me.” Louis grins, strutting his way back to the couch and laying his body over Harry’s.

“God only knows why.” Harry says, leaning up for a sweet kiss. “But, you’re right. I do.”

 


End file.
